narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/NF Restoration
Alright, now... I've heard that Naruto Fanon Wiki (NF) has been having issues regarding how things operate; spamming nonsense and whatnot. For those of you who may not know me, I am one of the original users of this site. I started back in 2008, and became an Admin a few months afterwards. Since then, I've worked together with User:Ten Tailed Fox, along with many other Admins, in the goal of keeping NF in order; to preserve peace and stability, as well as content quality. But lately, I've seen that things may be getting out of control. So I'm here to say... No more. Starting next week, I will undergo the extensive process of NF's restoration and stabilization. In the goal of this, there will be three main steps I will be pursuing: #'Manual of Style' - NF appears to be very shaky when it comes to what is allowed and what isn't. In addition, it appears that it is difficult to ascertain what the standards of NF are in regards to characters, jutsu, items, et cetera. So that's what I will do first. I will write up exactly what is allowed, what is expected of an article, and thusly, and any... I mean, any article that doesn't follow that format to the letter (which will be to a reasonable degree, I assure you of this), will be deleted without prejudice. I know many of you are worried, "What if my article doesn't follow it?" Well, as I said, it will be to a reasonable degree. If it doesn't match the format, but it is plainly clear that effort went into it, grammar is correct, and the right templates are being used, then it will be left alone. Trust me, I have no intention of limiting anybody's creativity here. This is simply to set a bar for NF quality, that's all. #'Purge' - After the new Manual is written and overseen by users and Admins alike, the Task Force (see below) will begin to purge NF of all articles that go against this new Manual. The members of the Task Force will compose a list of all articles that go against the new Manual of Style, and after a final sign-off by myself, the current Admins will proceed in deletion of those articles. However, there is a statute of limitations here. If any article accused of being against the new Manual was created on this site from November 1, 2012, the user who that article belongs to will be allowed three weeks - only three weeks, 21 days exactly - to fix all problems with the article. If this is done, the article will be left alone. #'New Leadership' - After all the content quality issues are settled, I will undergo a final say for NF's Admins. In addition to myself and Ten, we will keep three Admins on NF. They must be active to a minimum of at least three times a week, so if anyone who is a current Admin cannot meet this requirements, please say so and peacefully resign. Otherwise, most likely, I will just keep the Admins from before and won't bother finding new ones; saves me the trouble. We may be keeping the Five Admin Summit format for leadership, but I'm not sure quite yet. More on this later. Due to the extensive work that lies in store, I will be setting up a Task Force of users who are interested in assisting me. I will say that if you do decide to join the task force to help in the restoration of NF, you will be expected to keep up with your responsibilities. If you are interested, say so in the comments below. Comments are, of course, welcome. So are suggestions and/or concerns you wish for me to consider during the process of writing the Manual of Style.